


Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by That_WriterChick



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WriterChick/pseuds/That_WriterChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi's been in love with Skye for months now. Skye tried suppressing her feelings for Bobbi but now that they are hundreds of miles apart their feelings for each other only seem to deepen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crap at summaries, sorry. Anyways here is more Bobbi x Skye (Morsecode) that I promised. This is a multi-chapter fic and I should warn you now that I'm a bit of a lazy writer so updates will most likely not be very consistent. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to give kudos and comment what you thought! Thanks for reading.

Simmons ran through all the possible scenarios in her head. She couldn't tell May that she had given the real cube to Fitz but Jemma couldn't lie to her either. So consumed by her thoughts Jemma had not realized she had walked into Bobbi until they had collided. Jemma caught herself and held onto a nearby beam for support. She smiled shyly at Bobbi, "Sorry about that."

Bobbi straightened up and returned Jemma's warm smile. "It's my fault, I should have paid closer attention to where I was walking."

"No, the fault is mine. I was a bit distracted," Simmons insisted.

Bobbi's eyes narrowed cautiously. "You'll get Fury's toolbox open Jemma don't worry."

Simmons shifted uncomfortably and faked a smile.

Bobbi stepped closer."Is there something else that's bothering you Simmons?"

Simmons shook her head. "No, not really," she told Bobbi, who was not buying any of it. So Jemma let out a deep breath and thought of a good lie on the fly. "..well I'm a bit concerned about Fitz. You see he hasn't made contact with me, not even a call to let me know he's found somewhere safe to stay."

Bobbi smiled, understanding immediately. "Fitz is probably fine Jemma, he's quite the survivor."

Jemma nodded. "You're right."

There was a small lull in conversation before Bobbi's phone beeped. She swiftly pulled it out of her pocket. There was a brief sparkle in Bobbi's eyes and it left just as quickly as it had come. Bobbi's eyes scanned the phone screen and she nodded slightly before putting it away. Swallowing hard, Bobbi cleared her throat. Jemma still had not quite forgiven Bobbi for the betrayal but she could tell something was truly troubling her.

"Is everything alright Bobbi?"

Bobbi ran a hand through her blonde locks and bluntly. "I'm fine."

She started to walk away when Jemma pulled on her arm. Bobbi turned to face Simmons. “Whatever it is, you can tell me ."

Bobbi bit her lip, deciding whether or not to tell Jemma.

Jemma stepped closer to Bobbi without removing her grip from Bobbi's arm. "No more secrets Bobbi," Simmons pleaded.

Bobbi sighed and nodded. She lead Jemma back to her room on the base. Once inside Bobbi sat down opposite Jemma on her bed. She took out her phone and handed it to Simmons. Jemma took the phone and read the message thread. Bobbi let Simmons read through the entire thread before talking. Simmons heart sank; all the messages were about finding Skye. At least she knew Fitz was okay but Simmons had no idea where her other best friend could have gone.

"It's not what you think Jemma," Bobbi informed her as Jemma handed Bobbi back the phone.

Simmons tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear. "And what exactly is it that I think?"

Bobbi met Jemma's gaze. "You think S.H.I.E.L.D is trying to find Skye to kill her right?"

Simmons didn't say anything. That wasn't exactly what she was thinking but now that Bobbi had mentioned it she wouldn't put killing Skye past someone like Agent Calderon(who had already tried and failed).

"Well it's not like that at all. Jemma nobody knows these agents are searching for Skye, no one but you and I," Bobbi explained with a cautious look in her eyes, hoping that Simmons would understand.

Jemma knitted her eyebrows together, she wasn't exactly following. "Why are they looking for Skye, if S.H.I.E.L.D didn't tell him to?"

Bobbi sat up. "Because I told them to."

Jemma gave Bobbi a curious look. "Why?"

Bobbi looked away from Simmons and down at the phone in her hands. "It's complicated."

Simmons still wasn't quite following. If Bobbi had sent out a search party surely her superiors would know about it. Then again Bobbi didn't technically have any superiors in the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Simmons reached out for Bobbi's hand. She laced their fingers together and gave Bobbi's hand a light squeeze."I think I have the time."

Bobbi stared at their intertwined fingers and smiled. "It's not a long story- just complicated."

Jemma smiled and lifted Bobbi's chin up to meet her eyes. "I think I can keep up."

 

—

 

Sure the food wasn't bad, and the air was fresh but Skye missed her family, her S.H.I.E.L.D family. Everyone here, wherever here was, were nice enough but she missed Coulson, Jemma, Fitz, May and...Bobbi. Something inside Skye twisted at the thought of Bobbi. The last thing she remembered was getting chased by agents and hearing Bobbi shout her name. After that things got a little blurry, she wasn't quite sure she wanted to remember. Bobbi's look of anguish was permanently etched into Skye's mind. Things had gotten so hectic so quickly that she never got that chance to explain to Bobbi how she--No Bobbi was with Hunter, it wouldn't have made a difference.

Skye threw herself on her bed and sunk her face into the silk pillows. She heard a knock, then the opening of her doors. She didn't care who it was; most likely it was Lincoln coming to tell her it was dinner.

"Skye," she heard a familiar voice call. Skye turned around and saw the worried look on her mother's face, "Is everything alright?"

Skye sat up and removed a few stray hairs from her face. "Yeah everything's cool, what's up?"

Skye's mother, Jiaying, smiled softly. "Dinner's ready," she said plainly.

Skye stopped smiling. "It's all right, I'm not very hungry."

Jiaying sat down next to Skye. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

Skye looked at her mother fondly and smiled. "I'm sure. Really I'm fine, just not very hungry tonight."

Jiaying nodded, not wanting to push her daughter's boundaries she stood up and walked towards the door. She turned just before leaving. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Skye nodded and watched as her mother left. She fell back down on the bed and covered her face with her hands. Just then there was another knock. Skye sat back up. "Seriously I'm not hungry," she yelled.

Lincoln walked inside with a plate of food. "Brought you a plate anyways."

Skye smiled at him, he really was a nice guy. Such a nice guy that Skye felt like she should be developing feelings for him instead. Skye shook her head, no she couldn't do that. It would not be fair to Lincoln or to herself....or to Bobbi.  
Lincoln sat at the foot of Skye's bed and placed the plate of food in front of her.

"Come on it's pizza night, Gordon got your favorite," he insisted as he pushed the plate towards Skye.

Skye grabbed the plate and placed it on the nightstand next to her. "I'm seriously not hungry."

Lincoln furrowed his eyebrows. "Is everything alright?"

Skye tried her best at a smile. "I'm fine."

Lincoln's forehead wrinkled. "You're lying," he boldly stated.

Skye huffed. "I am not."

"You didn't meet me in the garden earlier today like we had planned, you ditched the group for karaoke, which you love, and now you're refusing your favorite type of pizza. Do you really expect me to believe something isn't wrong?" Lincoln reached out for Skye's hand. She didn't pull away from him rather she let Lincoln hold her hand. "You can tell me what wrong Skye, you can trust me."

Skye let out a breath. "Yeah I'm not so great at the whole trust thing."

Lincoln nodded slowly. "Alright then, whenever you want to talk I'll be here."

Lincoln let Skye's hand fall on the bed as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Lincoln," Skye called out. Lincoln turned around with a small smile on his face. Skye rolled her eyes at him. "I'll tell you but promise you won't think any different of me after I tell you."

Lincoln's eyebrows creased. "Why would I think of you differently?" He walked back to Skye's bed and sat down in front of her.

Skye sighed, "Just promise me?"

Lincoln smiled and grabbed her hand. He gave it a light squeeze. "There's nothing you can tell me that will make me think of you as anything other than a great girl."

Skye chuckled. "Yeah hold onto that."

 

—

 

Jemma blew out hot air as she sat stunned. "I never knew, never would have guessed you..," she said nervously.

Bobbi smiled. "Yeah most people don't look at me and think raging bisexual."

Jemma chuckled. She squeezed Bobbi's hand. "Why didn't you ever tell Skye how you felt?"

Bobbi glanced away from Simmons and shrugged. "It was just-"

"Complicated," Simmons interjected.

Bobbi nodded. "Yeah."

Jemma lifted Bobbi's chin up so that their eyes met.

"I'm positive that wherever Skye is she's okay," Jemma told Bobbi.

"But what if she isn't? What if she got taken by people who want to hurt her?" Bobbi pulled her hand away from Jemma's. She got up and started pacing back and forth. "I could have saved her Simmons, I should have done more to make sure Shield didn't go after her."

"Bobbi there's not much you could have done on your own. This S.H.I.E.L.D isn't like the old one."

Bobbi sighed. "I told everyone to use icers, and only if they had to, but most of them were carrying guns with real bullets. Calderon, he...he was going to," Bobbi's voice faltered and she turned away from Jemma. She tried to blink away the tears that had been picking at her eyes for days. Bobbi closed her eyes and all she saw was the scared look on Skye's face when she saw the bullet shooting towards her. Bobbi felt hands wrap around her from behind.

"It's not your fault Bobbi," Jemma whispered as she swept Bobbi's golden hair to one side and pressed her face to Bobbi's back.

"The worst part is not knowing if she's even alive Jemma," Bobbi whispered.  
Jemma took a deep breath. She smelled the faint gardenias of Bobbi's perfume.

Simmons smiled. "Bobbi.. I know Skye," Jemma began. Simmons unwrapped herself from Bobbi and walked around to face her. "And if I know Skye, I know one thing for absolute sure."

Bobbi sniffled and wiped away some stray tears from her cheeks. "What?"

Jemma stepped close to Bobbi and stared right into the taller woman's eyes. "She's a survivor Bobbi. I know Skye's out there, and I know she's okay."

Jemma smiled and Bobbi tried to return the warm gesture. Sniffling again, Jemma wrapped her arms around Bobbi's waist.

 

—

 

Lincoln looked away from Skye and at the slice of pizza resting on the nightstand. "Can I have that?"

Skye nodded silently and handed Lincoln the pizza. Skye wasn't sure what she was expecting his reaction to be but it sure wasn't asking Skye for her slice of pizza. They sat in silence as Lincoln ate. Well at least he wasn't yelling awful things at her right? This can't be the worst coming out reaction, Skye thought.

Once Lincoln had finally finished his pizza slice he looked back at Skye. "Who else knows you're bisexual?"

Skye winced a little at the word, she wasn't quite sure she wanted any labels. Weren't powered freak, and orphaned child enough labels? All the same she sighed and answered Lincoln's question. "Just you."

Lincoln took a deep breath. "Well I didn't see that coming," he confessed with a smile.

Skye chuckled. "In all honesty neither did I."

Lincoln gave Skye a puzzled look. "You mean she is the only girl you've ever felt this way for?"

Skye thought hard. "Well, I mean there was this thing I had for my friend Jemma but those feelings ended as Jemma and I got closer. I thought the same would happen with my feelings towards Bobbi but they've gotten stronger if anything."

Lincoln nodded. They were silent for a few seconds. "You thought that I would think of you differently just because you have romantic feelings for a girl?" Lincoln asked her sounding rather annoyed.

Skye nodded. "Well yeah I mean I see the way you look at me sometimes and I thought maybe you'd be angry that I don't feel the same way about you."

Lincoln frowned. "Skye it's 2015, and I'm not a neanderthal. Just because you don't feel the same way about me doesn't mean I'd get angry at you or anything."

"I'm sorry Lincoln." She told him and really did mean it. Skye had just assumed he would see her differently, after all Ward did when she drunkenly confided in him about her feelings for Simmons.

Lincoln took a deep breath. "It's fine, besides this isn't about me. It's about you and uh- what was her name again?"

Skye smiled, she always beamed at the thought of Agent Morse. "Bobbi," she told him and Lincoln could hear the glee but also the pain in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The action heats up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my usual editor has been super busy with college stuff so she couldn't edit for possible grammar mistakes and whatnot. So sorry for any huge errors and I hope you enjoy!

 *One Week Later*

Bobbi was feeling irritated. There was no news from Skye, and now they had lost Fury's toolbox. Gonzales was not going to be happy about any of it. She had promised May and Simmons that the whereabouts of the toolbox would stay between them but Bobbi was having a hard time trying to deal with all of the stress. So Bobbi did what felt natural to her, she went to the gym and worked out. Physical pain was much easier for Bobbi to deal with than the emotional kind.

Mack walked inside and frowned when he saw Bobbi furiously going at a punching bag. Bobbi turned when she heard his footsteps. She smiled.

"Hey Mack."

Mack gestured towards the punching bag. "Everything alright?"

Bobbi's eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were hitting the bag a little too aggressively," Mack said as he steadied the swinging punching bag.

"That's a thing in our line of work?" Bobbi asked him with a smirk on her face. She grabbed her water bottle and dried herself with a towel. Mack chuckled.

"I'm serious Bobbi, " he told her, his smile fading. Bobbi sighed.

"It's nothing Mack." Mack shook his head.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be so closed off."

Bobbi bit her lip. "Mack...it's Skye,"she confessed quietly.

Mack nodded slowly, understanding immediately. He sighed loudly. "Well you do have a thing for brunettes." Bobbi rolled her eyes, and punched his arm playfully. Mack smiled.

"It feels different this time," Bobbi admitted. Unsure of what to tell her Mack rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"We will find her Bobbi, you gotta hold onto that."

Bobbi turned away from Mack. "That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered under her breath hoping Mack couldn't hear.

Gonzales was not much of a fan of people with powers. Gonzales had stated more than a few times that he thought Skye was dangerous and needed to be contained. Bobbi had always tried to convince him otherwise but the director never listened. A part of Bobbi was scared of what shield would do if they found Skye.

"What?" He asked, stepping closer to Bobbi.

Bobbi faced Mack. "It's the only thing I've got," she told him.

Mack smiled and looked around for another pair of gloves. He found some on the far left side of the room. Mack smiled at Bobbi. "In the mean time, mind if I join you?" Mack walked to the gloves and put them on.

Bobbi smiled. "Don't mind at all. Just be prepared to lose," she said with a devilish smirk on her face.

Mack laughed and shook his head. "Not likely Morse."

 

\---

 

Skye had a plan, not a good plan but a plan nonetheless. She had to get a hold of a phone, call Coulson, and have SHIELD contain Cal. There were a million and one things that could go wrong with her plan but it was as good as she could come up with.

He wasn't completely heartless, Skye thought as she watched her father go on about the life that could have been. She felt a little worse about leaving him behind but what could Skye do? Skye could only keep him and those around him safe by having SHIELD contain him.

Luckily Skye's pick pocketing skills were as sharp as ever. She swiped a guy's phone without anyone noticing. Cal of course was too busy with his head in the clouds to suspect any funny business.

Skye sent Cal off to find some ice cream while she dialed SHIELD. She wondered, briefly, who would pick up the phone. Skye wondered, for the faintest of seconds, if she might hear Bobbi on the other line. A smile spread across Skye's lips but quickly vanished when she remembered her reason for calling.

"Focus Skye, focus," she said to herself as she waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"  

It was May.

Skye felt a mixture of relief and disappointment but she had no time to analyze any of it.

 

\---

 

The last voice she was expecting to hear was Skye's.

"Hello, May? I don't have much time to talk," said a rushed Skye.

Bobbi stood up straighter at the sound of Skye's voice. She had a sudden impulse to rush over to the phone and badger Skye with a million and one questions but her SHIELD training had conditioned her to remain still. Jemma shot a surprised look at Bobbi. Simmons managed a smile but Bobbi couldn't believe her own ears.

May edged closer to the phone. "Skye? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Listen I don't have much time. I need Shield to contain Cal, he's going to be very unstable in a few minutes and I need you guys to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or anyone around him," Skye said hastily.

"Skye where are you, we can go get you." May looked up from the phone and at Bobbi. Bobbi gave a silent nod, already messaging someone to prepare the bus.

"Sorry, I have to go," were Skye's final words.

"Skye," May shouted but no one answered. She sighed and hunched over Coulson's old desk.  Bobbi looked down at the ground and bit her cheek to keep herself from letting any tears escape. Skye had been so close, they could have saved her if only she'd given them her coordinates.

"She didn't turn off the phone," Jemma whispered as she furiously tapped on her tablet.

Bobbi and May both sprung up. "What?" May stepped closer to Jemma to get a better look at what she was doing on the tablet.  Mack shot a hopeful glance at Bobbi, who couldn't tear her eyes away from Simmons. Simmons brought up what she was doing to the big screen in the office.

"See she left the line open so we could track it," Jemma explained with a proud smile.

May turned to Bobbi. "Morse you're on."

Bobbi nodded curtly and walked out of the room. She was not going to let Skye go this time. Bobbi would save Skye even if it meant her own life. She rallied the troops and a suited up Mack met her in the bus's cockpit.

"Told you we'd get her," Mack smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me like forever for this update. I have major writer's block but I'm trying to power through it. The next chapter might be up next month but don't hold me to that lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that now Skye prefers the name Daisy and that's what we're calling her now but seeing as how this was written prior to that announcement and it takes place before season 3 I'm still going to be using Skye in reference to her.

Skye was feeling nervous, something deep inside her felt unsteady as she walked into the abandoned building with Cal. He was smiling and going on about being a comfortable middle class family. Skye smiled politely while she fidgeted nervously with her fingers. Would SHIELD come too late? What if they could not contain Cal?

They walked to Cal’s office. Skye looked around the run down room, picking up some knick knacks and making herself busy. Cal was talking about being a family again, getting back together with Skye’s mother, when she stopped him. “You have to let the past go. I’m not a little girl anymore and Jiaying has moved on. It’s time you do too.”

The edges of Cal’s mouth quirked upwards. “I guess you’re right.”

Then they heard a rustling outside the office. Cal tensed up, he slowly walked out to the hall. “Who’s there,” he called.

Skye followed her father out. He put his arm out in front of her in a protective stance. “Come out where I can see you,” Cal declared.

Lincoln walked out of the office adjacent to Cal’s. “Relax, it’s just me.”

Skye moved past Cal’s hand. “What are you doing here?”

Lincoln’s serious expression didn’t falter. “Jiaying sent me, to make sure everything was cool.”

Cal came closer to Skye and Lincoln. “Why wouldn’t everything be cool?”’ He was catching on, he knew something was off. “What’s going on here?”

Skye looked to Lincoln. Lincoln stared directed at Cal, not even blinking as he watched Cal come closer.

Cal scoffed. “Did she really think I would hurt my daughter, my Daisy?”

“I didn’t say that, calm down.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Cal warned.

The tension in the hallway grew, it became so palpable that Skye had to swallow hard to talk. “Okay I think we should all just take a step back.”

Cal shook his head. “I see what’s going on here now. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.”

Skye’s expression softened. “Let me explain.”

“No, you were just going to dump me here like yesterday’s trash.This was goodbye.”

“Not forever,” Skye said and stepped closer.

Lincoln protectively reached out for her. “Skye,” he warned.

Cal frowned and turned to Lincoln. “Her name is Daisy,” he said, his anger rising.

He grabbed Lincoln and threw him against a wall of filing cabinets. Skye rushed to Lincoln.

Cal paced angrily. “After all I did for her.”

Lincoln stood back up. “Cal I’m warning you,” he began.

Cal laughed. “Oh, you’re warning me,” he taunted.

A man in black appeared from the corner. Skye turned. “Watch out,” she yelled.

Lincoln turned and electrocuted the guy. The man in black went down.

“Shield,” Cal whispered.

Skye shook her head. “No Shield, Hydra.”

More men came from the other corner of the hall. Guns out, and aimed ready to fire.

Cal stared at the four men. “Get her out of here, I’ll take care of this.”

Lincoln grabbed Skye’s hand and to lead her away. “I can take care of myself,” Skye spat.

Lincoln leaned in close. “It’s not that, your dad can bring down the whole building. I can help hold them off, just get out okay.”

Shots rang out and Lincoln and Skye dived into the room. Skye landed right on top of Lincoln. Their eyes met and Skye swore she heard him gasp. Lincoln looked down at Skye’s lips. “Just be safe,” he said.

Skye nodded and got off him. She ran.

Skye ran all the way to the roof access but she stopped. She couldn’t leave Lincoln to get taken by Hydra. So she ran back down then stopped in one of the hallways. She heard fighting and followed it. Skye turned to her right and saw _her_. It seemed like her world had stopped. It was Bobbi. She was beating up a couple of Hydra agents, Mack fighting next to her. Skye smiled, a genuine smile, and felt her heart race. She started walking towards Bobbi.

. "Bobbi," Skye shouted, unable to believe Bobbi was actually there.

-

Bobbi heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned, and saw Skye smiling from ear to ear. Bobbi's world came to a stop, and all she could hear was the sound of her heart beating furiously in her chest, and the blood pounding in her ears. Bobbi saw Skye start to walk towards her. Bobbi couldn't believe it, she was right there. Skye was within arm's reach, within Bobbi's safe grasp.

Say something you idiot, Bobbi thought.

Bobbi smiled and in a hoarse, scratchy voice called out for Skye. Bobbi heard something of a laugh come from Skye and in that instant she felt herself laugh along.

-

Skye was so close to Bobbi. She was finally going to say something about her feelings. Skye was going to say something because she couldn't live with the thought of Bobbi not knowing how she felt.

Bobbi was so close. Skye was so close. They were both so close but somehow, by fate or divine intervention, they never got close enough. Gordon zapped in between the two girls and engulfed Skye in his force field.

"Time to go," he said as he wrapped Skye up in his arms.

Skye shook her head. "No, I'm not ready!"

Gordon tightened his grasp on her. "There's no time."

Skye looked up and saw the terrified look on Bobbi's face. "Bobbi!" She called out and reached out for her.

-

Bobbi was too much in shock to do much of anything. Then in a flash, Skye was gone. One second she was there, in front of Bobbi and smiling at her, and then the next she was gone. Bobbi stood stoic, all the energy in her drained. She slowly closed her eyes. Bobbi had been so close, so fucking close, and she had missed her. She was gone again. Mack slowly came up behind Bobbi and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “We’ll get her,” he promised.

A single tear ran down Bobbi’s left cheek. She wasn’t so sure that she’d ever get Skye back. But she sucked it up. Bobbi opened her eyes and wiped the tear away. There were still Hydra agents to beat up. “I know,” she lied and turned to Mack. “Let’s just finish up here and go.”

So they began to clear the rooms in the building but Bobbi was only half there. Her mind still held the anguished look on Skye’s face as the inhuman took her away.

_Some day_ , she thought, _some day I’ll finally get you back and I’ll hold you in my arms and never let you go Skye. I swear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took me forever sorry about that. There was originally going to be two more chapters but it wasn't going to be a happy ending anyways. I'm sorry but I kinda lost inspiration for this fic. I will be working on other Skye(Daisy) x Bobbi fic but just not this one. Thanks to anyone who read this and commented, you're all wonderful.


End file.
